


cozy

by Red



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Klavier is Bjork, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt requesting rimming on the PWKM. I never posted this pretty much because my Klavier comes off real weak, but basically: Apollo has an awful apartment with one very lovely benefit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cozy

At first, Apollo had no idea why he agreed to let Klavier spend the night at his apartment, rather than their usual habit of staying at Klavier's. Obviously, Klavier's place was going to have nicer things, like "beds larger than a twin," or "stereos with more than one working speaker," or "bedrooms, kitchens, and living rooms which are actually separate rooms." 

Klavier really hadn't been any help. When he first walked around the studio, he'd actually seemed to be looking for hidden rooms, as if an apartment smaller than five hundred square feet was simply beyond his comprehension. "Oh, Forehead, this is so... cozy, ja?" he'd said. 

Cozy. 

As if Apollo wasn't completely aware that "cozy" was just polite for "inhumanly tiny." He could have at least said 'poorhouse' in German, Apollo had thought, I wouldn't have known that. 

But despite the lack of room, and despite Klavier's attempts at attacking his decor (what did some flashy rock star know? If you had a red sofa, red sheets, and red curtains, you knew everything matched, right?), it was worth it to see even Klavier impressed by his apartment's one--well, besides cost --redeeming feature. 

"Herr Forehead," he'd cried after entering the bathroom, likely in search of the mythical separate bedroom, "This bathtub. It is exquisite, a thing of beauty!"

"Yeah," Apollo had replied, standing in the doorway (there was almost no way two people, intimately acquainted or not, could fit in that room) to watch Klavier fawn over the tub, "I kind of think it's nice, too."

The bathroom itself was not particularly small. It was the bathtub--a massive, authentic claw-foot antique, which had somehow survived numerous apartment remodelings and more tenants than Apollo was strictly comfortable with considering--that made it seem that way. Klavier might have a fancy kitchen with a fancy coffee maker that did a fancy job of not blowing a fuse every time you used it (and okay, he might have a Jacuzzi) but he definitely did not have a bathtub like this.

"I have got to get one of these put in, ja?"

Well, yet. 

When Klavier stopped admiring his plumbing and turned back to him, Apollo stepped back a little. He knew that expression--it was the "let me violate you, ja?" look--and honestly, it was probably better the closer to the bed he got, because he really, really didn't think the ancient springs on the sofa could handle that...

"Where are you going, Herr Forehead? Before I remodel one of my bathrooms, we really should try one of these out, don't you think?"

He considered mentioning that this was, after all, his apartment; he'd "tried out" his own bathtub numerous times. But it was a little more pleasant to just go along with Klavier's schemes sometimes, and it was nice to have Klavier actively admiring something in his apartment, rather than the other way around for once. 

So it was that he soon found himself in his over-full bathtub (it wasn't that he'd forgot to account for the displacement of two people, per se: he was just kind of distracted at the time), with a very single-minded and horny rock star trying to crawl onto his lap. Apollo was all about what Klavier had put as, "making some beautiful memories for when you are taking cold, lonely baths without me," but the building was older, and water level was way too high. Maybe some people could splash water all over their penthouse apartment, but as for the rest of us...

"Hey," he warned again, feeling terribly articulate as he tried to deflect the prosecutor's wandering hands, "You're going to get water everywhere--"

Klavier just grinned and thrust playfully against him--a move which, sure enough, splashed about a gallon of water on the floor. "So let it, Forehead. Come here," he tried, one hand making a valiant attempt at groping Apollo's ass before Apollo shoved him away.

"Forehead--" Klavier began, sitting back from Apollo. He tried his best 'scolded puppy' expression.

"Ack, Klavier! Don't make that face, I just can't let the floor get soaked, people actually live below me," he complained. The spill was more within his reach, so he sighed and reached for a towel (he could still hear Klavier's exclamation of, "And how charming! You can actually reach the towel rack from the bathtub!" in his mind) to clean it up. "It's fine, just... Try and behave yourself," he relented. 

He was unsurprised to find out that he was completely justified in his hesitancy to turn and wipe up the water. Giving Klavier a final glare, Apollo had decided that perhaps he was going to restrain himself and stay on the other side of the tub. And to be fair, Klavier tried to sit there obediently, looking studiously at anything else in the bathroom but his Forehead's backside... 

Honestly, it was hardly his fault that the bathroom was so small and boring. 

"K-Klavier! I told you..." Apollo started indignantly when he felt Klavier wrap his arms firmly around his waist. His cut-off protest was halfhearted at best, as he pressed his erection back against Klavier's arm. 

"Please, Forehead. I can promise you," Klavier interrupted smoothly, starting to create a trail of light nips along Apollo's lower back, "I won't make any sudden movements. I don't want to create any more trouble with your landlord. Your neighbors will just think you are practicing more Chords of Steel, ja?" 

Apollo glared over his shoulder at Klavier. "That's a terrible line," he grumbled, but hesitantly left the towel on the floor and crossed his arms to lean on the rim of the tub. Whatever Klavier was up to, sometimes it was just better to let him get on with it, rather than having to face that prima dona glare. Besides, he thought, I don't think I could get out of this hold without knocking him out... 

For a while, it was actually quite pleasant--Klavier gently licking and nipping his warm skin, slowly shifting his grip to cup Apollo's erection gently against his stomach, encouraging him to make little thrusts (Apollo still concerned about making too many waves) against Klavier's wet hand. The hot water and Klavier's leisurely pace lulled him--sure, Klavier was kind of leaving bite marks on his ass, but that was actually pretty normal. 

Suddenly, though, he felt a wet, inquisitive tongue. Sure, he was used to that tongue by now; well-used to the maddeningly clever things Klavier could do with it. He was not, however, used to that tongue going where it just went. He pulled back with a completely manly squawk. 

"You're going to splash water, Herr Forehead," Klavier teased, breath incredibly warm and wrong against where he'd just pressed his tongue. 

Apollo ignored the comment and just blinked at Klavier. "I... Did you just do that?" Oh, that was gracefully put, you idiot.

Sure enough, Klavier gave him a wide smirk. "I think I'm insulted, Forehead! Who did you expect back here? Herr Wright?" 

Ugh, no. At least Klavier shaves, and--oh god, why did I just get that mental image?! 

He shook his head, trying to dispel the image of his boss doing... Well, doing something he wasn't entirely certain he wanted his crazy German lover doing. "No, I just... You surprised me, that's all. I'm fine." 

Klavier gave his best sweet, adoring rock god smile, and unwound his arms from Apollo's waist, only to grip his hips in his hands, spreading his ass with his palms. "Well then, I should give you more warning this time, ja?" Klavier murmured, as Apollo watched him lean forward and press a wet kiss against tight, wrinkled flesh. 

If he had ever blushed so much, he didn't recall it. He tried, with little success, to pull away again. "W-what," he began, before deciding that was a pretty weak way to start and clearing his throat, "What do you think you're doing?"

It was just weird, right? Licking ears, necks, hell, even cocks--those were okay things for Klavier's tongue to get into. But doing this? He shivered as Klavier slowly drew his tongue in a wet line from the back of Apollo's balls to his tailbone. Apparently, Klavier thought this was completely normal. 

"I told you before, I'm working on making you practice your Chords, Forehead," he said, as though it were obvious. "Now, please, your serious look? It is even more ridiculous when your hair is making you look like a wet dog. This is something I want to do for you, so just enjoy, ja?" 

Apollo couldn't deny that his body wanted to 'just enjoy.' As ever, his dick seemed intent on getting him into more trouble with Klavier than his brain was entirely prepared for. Weakly, he tried one more time to articulate an objection. "But... Klavier, it's..." he struggled to find the least embarrassing phrasing possible. "It's not really hygienic," he finished lamely. 

Great, he thought, Now I sound like an idiot and an issue of 'Good Housekeeping.' 

Klavier just laughed against his skin. "Oh, Apollo," he said, voice somehow both adoring and smug, "You are so happy whenever I stick anything else in there, you don't worry about being 'hygienic' then."

Though he was flattered as ever by the evidence that Klavier actually knew his name, Apollo was still embarrassed. "You know what I mean. With your mouth, it's different," he mumbled. 

Rubbing Apollo's lower back, he kissed down his spine affectionately. Apollo couldn't help but laugh a little as Klavier's light strokes tickled him. "Ja, I know," he finally replied, resting his chin on Apollo's back, raising his eyebrows curiously. "But you are here, in the bath; you are very 'hygienic' right now. And, don't let it make your forehead any larger, but I adore your body--this is something I would enjoy, also. Very much," he added, voice low. Apollo licked his lips. He still was uncertain, but Klavier's charm was so effective...

Without any warning, Klavier pulled away, finally moving back to the other end of the tub. "However, I can see how it is. I am a gentleman, and I will not force you, Forehead." 

At first, all Apollo could do was wonder, Does he have to be that melodramatic?! But then he quickly responded. Maybe it was a little odd, but without Klavier draped over him, he was suddenly cold, suddenly under the impression that--weird or not--if Klavier wanted this, he really couldn't deny him. Anyway... he had to admit to being intrigued. 

He sighed, and rested his chin back on his arms. Really, twisting like that, he was going to throw his neck out. Besides, he kind of thought the less Klavier saw him blush like an idiot, the better. "Hey, look... You're no gentleman, but you're not forcing me." 

"Ja?" Apollo could hear him lean slightly forward. 

"Yeah. It's... Well, it's fine. Really." Wow, he was smooth, but apparently it worked for Klavier: before he'd finished speaking, Klavier's guitar-callused hands were back on his hips, his breath warm on his lower back. 

"I'm glad, Herr Justice. That I can do something... fine... for you." 

With that, Klavier scraped his teeth playfully over Apollo's tailbone before kissing downward. Apollo steeled himself for the eventual swipe of Klavier's tongue. Suddenly, however, Klavier pulled back. Great, he's drama-queening me into weird sex, and he's still a tease, Apollo thought, sorely tempted to just bang his head against the side of the tub with frustration.

"And you are sure you are no longer concerned, Forehead?" Klavier asked. 

"Yes, okay? Look, Klavier, if you're really going to do this, will you just get on w--ah, okay." 

Just as quickly as he had pulled back, Klavier had pressed forward again, slowly circling Apollo's anus with the tip of his tongue. Though he still thought the sensation was a little strange, Apollo couldn't help but tilt his hips back, to expose more of himself to Klavier's inquisitive mouth. 

As he lapped gently over Apollo's warm skin, Klavier gradually slid his right hand around Apollo's waist, curling fingers firmly around his straining prick. Pumping with slow, even strokes, he kept Apollo spread with his left hand; kept washing the skin of his ass and perineum in long, wet licks. When Apollo ventured another glance over his shoulder, he saw Klavier with his face lightly flushed from arousal, his eyes closed, utterly and completely transfixed with what he was doing. He was so fixated that Apollo had to moan just from seeing him like that. Sure, Klavier was great in bed, but he was as teasing and as much a showman there as in the rest of his life. He was rarely so... intent. 

The slick heat of Klavier's tongue--now pressing forward to dip experimentally past the tight ring of muscle--was becoming less and less strange, as well. Apollo pressed back, bucking as much into the wet, shallow thrusts as he was into Klavier's hand. 

Feeling as if he should probably do more than just lay there, he reached back with one hand (acutely aware that he was now basically supporting both of them with one arm) and shyly helped spread himself. Behind him, Klavier gave a low moan of approval and doubled his efforts, pressing his mouth even more firmly against Apollo's ass, pushing his tongue even deeper. 

Klavier's thrusting tongue, the vibrations of his occasional moans (Apollo would have thought he was jerking off back there, but he was pretty sure Klavier only had two hands--as much as it may seem at times that he had more), the damp gusts of his panting breath, the humid air of the bathroom, and both their hands keeping Apollo pried open--Apollo felt more intensely, insanely, and arousingly wet and open than he would have ever dreamed possible. When Klavier began pumping him faster--thumb dragging roughly over the head of his cock with nearly every stroke--he had to give in to the jumble of sensations, arching his back to press feverishly back and coming messily into Klavier's hand and the bathwater. 

Gasping against his arm, for a moment all Apollo could think was, God, I hope they really did think that was a new Chords of Steel routine. He snapped out of it when he felt Klavier bite him sharply on his right cheek. 

"I take it you liked it, after all?" Klavier asked, voice uncharacteristically strained and breathless. 

I'd like it a whole lot better if I could sit this week, Apollo thought, but he only said, "I--Yeah, obviously." He half-turned to look at panting, flushed Klavier, and awkwardly added, "Do you want to, er... Or, should I just, uh..." Yep, glad I have such an epically sexy vocabulary.

Klavier shook his head. Apollo could feel how feverish Klavier was from where his face rested on his skin. "Nein, nein. You just... You are fine, Apollo, where you are."

Even if he'd just come, Apollo couldn't help but shiver as he watched Klavier start jerking off, hand coated in his own ejaculate; the fluid squeezing from between Klavier's fingers and dripping into the water as he pumped himself frenetically. As he jerked himself, Klavier turned to lick a few final, broad-tongued swipes, and he came moaning with his face against Apollo's ass. 

For a moment, Apollo let Klavier lean heavily against him, catching his breath. After a while, though, he pressed back against him (Klavier could pretend to be in a post-orgasmic coma for hours) and turned to sit, exhausted, in the lukewarm water. Klavier mumbled something incoherent and flopped against him, head lazily resting on his shoulder. 

"We're going to have to take a shower now," Apollo sighed, already resigned to the idea of a triple-digit hot water bill. 

Shifting a little against him, Klavier laughed. "I did not know you had a shower, Forehead." 

"Well, it's right there," he replied, gesturing behind Klavier.

Turning, Klavier grinned. "A hand-held, why Apollo, I never--"

"IT CAME WITH THE APARTMENT. And--wait, no, I don't want to know what other kinky ideas you have in mind."

"Hmm. It's just that I know my dirty secrets are safe with you, ja?" Klavier said, playfully nuzzling Apollo before he went to kiss him.

And wound up kissing his shoulder. 

"Your sense of romance is somewhat lacking, Forehead," he sulked, sitting back.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find it improves when you brush your teeth."


End file.
